


Succulent

by Dolimir



Category: Firefly, Smallville
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-05
Updated: 2011-06-05
Packaged: 2017-10-20 04:03:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/208538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dolimir/pseuds/Dolimir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lex learns to appreciate strawberries.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Succulent

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts provided by Itsaslashything: Lex, Kaylee, Strawberry.

Lex Luthor tried to survey the great room without a bored countenance dominating his features, but if Ms. Vanderbuilt’s slightly judgmental glare was any barometer than suspected he was failing miserably. If he had a thousand dollars for every party he had ever attended, whether for business, political or social reasons, he’d be rich. He huffed in silent amusement, wishing someone were standing close enough so he could share that little gem with them, but the moment passed and he was once again content to watch from the sidelines in solitude.

He knew he should be mingling, at least trying to make an attempt to appear charming, so that his father’s sycophants would give him a favorable report. But the truth of the matter was he had a headache, probably because he hadn’t managed to grab anything to eat since breakfast.

He gently rubbed the bridge of his nose. He could stay secluded against the wall, but no doubt his father was currently working his way toward him, preparing a barb that would slash him to the core, or he could make his way toward the refreshment tables and try to ease the throbbing behind his eyes and the growling of his stomach, which was starting to grow louder than was generally deemed socially acceptable.

Decision made, he launched himself into the fray, smiling at acquaintances, but careful to keep dancing couples between him and anyone who looked like they might want to talk. The room was filled with people dressed in their best Southern plantation costumes. Brightly colored hoop skirts and petty coats bounced against his legs and he bit the inside of his mouth to contain his irritation. Not that they were causing him pain, just that he couldn’t believe that this was the second such ball he had attended in as many months. For modern industrialists living in what was a border state, their fascination with the pre-Civil War South baffled him.

When he arrived at the tables laden with food, his found his only competition was a young woman, who appeared to be wearing a store-bought dress. No doubt the social vipers had already stung her a time or two.

Lex looked into his companion’s face and was surprised by the sweet innocence he found there, reminding him instantly of Clark.

“Good evening.” He offered her his first true smile of the evening. “Anything look good?”

She turned slightly toward him, a smile gracing her face as the bottom of her hoop skirt skimmed over the top of his shoes. He was pleasantly surprised to find that she didn’t give his bald head a second look.

“The strawberries.”

Lex looked at the platter she was trying very hard not to point to. The strawberries in question were huge and pristine.

“I reckon I’ve seen my share of strawberries, but those may be the most perfect ones I’ve ever come across,” she whispered in awed reverence.

“How do they taste?”

“I dunno.”

Lex noticed a fine blush covering her face. “Why not?”

She opened her mouth to speak, but then shut it with an audible snap, her skin flushing with embarrassment.

Lex leaned forward and plucked a strawberry off the silver tray. He took a step forward, lowering his eyelids to half mast, and lifted the berry to her lips. “May I?”

Her eyes widened, but her lips parted in response.

Lex gently pressed the berry to her teeth and watched as they skimmed up the outside of the fruit. Her eyes met his before she bite into the strawberry, but as she chewed the succulent flesh, they fell closed. She moaned quietly, and Lex felt his whole body respond.

“How does it taste?” he asked, barely above a whisper.

“Perfect. I’ve never tasted anything that perfect before.”

As Lex reached for another berry, a tall man, dressed in formal pants tighter than the norm, approached them.

“Kaylee, it’s time to go.”

“But Cap--”

“Now.”

Kaylee sighed, her shoulders dropping slightly, but she quickly remembered her manners and straightened again before she smiled apologetically at Lex. “I’m sorry.”

Lex stepped forward and took her hand in his, brushing his lips over her knuckles before turning her hand over and kissing her wrist. He smiled as he heard her startled breath, then delicately placed the berry he was holding into her hand.

“Good night, sweet Kaylee.”

The taller man frowned, then rolled his eyes in exasperation as he guided Kaylee away from the tables.

Lex watched them disappear through the dancers, then turned back to the refreshment table and popped a strawberry into his mouth. As the sweet juices slid down his throat, he wondered what it was about strawberries and innocence that could turn the most boring of parties into something quite remarkable.


End file.
